Strong Connection
by Dave Mosuki
Summary: After a troublesome situation, two lovers share a good moment.


Hey There. I am new member here and this is my first story. First of all, I am sorry for some mistakes it could have, but english is not my native language. Second, this is one-shot, but if you want more one-shot with other characters, just ask. Let a review, it will help.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy. Have a nice day

-DaveMosuki

Janna look on the direction of the voice. Was after a big match that she win, having a perfect score of 1/0/9, and having a kill participation of 83%. Very good for someone who is not summoned quite often this time. On the other hand, the popular pick, Morgana, was on the other team, possessed.

-I don't know how you did, but there's no way you could land all your tornados without missing one! You and your summoner cheated!

- Morgana, please… - asked Akali, the enemy team's mid laner – Let's be honest, she beat you far and square.

- Impossible, no one can bet me. Not Nami, Thresh and even Braum! This slut is no exception!

-Hey!

- What's happening?

Janna's heart increases the pace. A young man with medium size, in his early twenty's, short hair almost bald and a 3days bear just entered the room along side the rest of the that match's summoner. That particular one was janna's: Alan.

Morgana didn't wasted time.

-Summoner, give me one reason not for reporting you.

- Reporting me? For what?

- THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY YOU COULD LAND ALL JANNA'S TORNADO PERFECTLY!

- She is right – said Morgana's summoner. – There's no way you could do it.

Janna suspect that the summoner was pissed off just much as Morgana was.

-Krill. – said Alan – Just because you pick a popular champion doesn't mean you win. All I see is your jealousy for the good match me and Janna just had. And I am sorry to say like this, but we did kick your ass.

- You little…!

- Alan!

It happened only in a couple of seconds. Morgana was going to strike some black magic on the summoner. Before someone could react, the fallen angel was on the floor, with one of Alan's hand on her forehead, her face showing nothing but fear. That's when Morgana knew who she was dealing with.

-It's you…

-You are lucky, I will not report this to High-Council. I give a chance to Leona, it's fair to give to you too.

He remove his hand.

-Next time, you better calm down. Just because you are popular, doesn't mean you are invicible. Remember that.

And with no more wards, he leave the lobby.

Alain sighed. That was not the first time something like that happen. In fact, it was much frequently then expected. But the last time he did that was with Leona, when she was the popular choice. That time was with his long-time buddy Alistar, even before the buff the High council give to his powers. He was happy for hi, since he was popular. But unlike others, he doesn't brag himself in every corner. Like Janna.

Alan felt a little guilty now, for letting the girl alone in the lobby. Like Ali, she was a good friend of him. One year ago, he summoned her because of hs team composition, even his lack of practice. The result was a 20 min match win, with an awesome result. Since that day, he and Janna work together a lot of times, even set a new record on the Support's Kda. But the secret of their success was not only practice.

-Alan!

The summoner turn around and saw The Storm fury coming to his direction. He put a sad mile on his face.

-I am sorry, Janna, for…

She didn't let him finish. Without warning, she put her hand on his cheeks and give him a kiss on the response by putting his tongue on her mouth and proceding the kiss.

The secret of their success was not only practice. In fact, it already passed 5 months since they decided to have a relationship. However, due the rules between Champions and Summoners, no one knew about them, with the exception of some good friends.

Janna broke up the kiss.

-Come to my room. I will give a reward – She pick his hand, walking their destiny. Alan let her guide him, with a bigger smile on his face

In no time they arrived, enter, and close the door. Janna immediately sit Alan on her bed, maybe with a bit more aggressive than she needed. She was very strong for a girl of his side.

-Now, darling, take off your clothes. Lets take a shower.

He obey, and they get naked together. Alan couln't resist on focus on the two milky breast of her girlfriend. They were surprisingly average, that could trick at first time. Janna notice that and giggles, she turn her back on him and went to the shower. The Summoner follow her.

The Shower was big enough to get both of them. The hot water relaxed their muscles after that long day. Janna close her hand and felt the water falling on her body, giving her one of the best sensations ever.

However, she begin to feel anoher thing. Something rough, but sweet at the same time, around her nipple. She open her eyes and look down. Has expected, Janna saw her boy friend play with his tongue on her boob.

-You couldn't wait, could you?

Alan responded by sucking her nipple.

-No, your breast were pretty damn tasty to wait.

-You talk like they are ice-cream.

-They are.- he said, as he continues to suck her nipples. This time, Janna let a moan came out. God ghow much she like it…

She felt something touching her leg while caressing Alan's head. The Storm Fury smiled, proud to see that she was making him erect.

-Can I satisfy you now?

Alan stop the lick and look up, and then look down, blushing.

-Sure…

He laid against the wall, while Janna put on her knees. Alan himself admitted that he didn't have the biggest one, but she didn't care. He did a good work making her go to heaven a lot of times.

She begin slowly, caressing the tip of his penis, After that she begin to hand job him, very slowly. That was instantaneous on him, making twitch a little. She give him a little lick on the balls, and proceeded to put his member on her mouth.

-Oh god.

He try hard to not put his hands on her head and put her deeper on his member, but that was so great. Janna knew his reaction really well. She increases the rhythm of the sucking, working with her tongue. She continue for a while, and suddenly stop.

-Put your hands on my head.

He look her admired.

-Don't tell me…

-Yes.

He smiled.

-I promise be gentle.

He then put his hands on her hand, and immediately starts moving his body. His member was slowly going in and out on Janna's mouth, doing a gentle fuck face. He really like that, but he had the had the attitude to not make her deep, not making her girl friend lost her breath (even though she make him… breathless some times).

He did it for while, moaning twitching and rolling his eyes with pleasure. When he knew he was to cum, he take his member out of her mouth and put between her tits. That was sign that he not take much longer.

Janna proceeded with a short tity-fuck, until her face was full of cum.

-Thank you, darling – said Alan, laying down on the shower's floor for a little, while Janna tasted his cum and washed the rest form her face.

- Already tired, hunny?

The Boy look up, into the eyes of the Stom Fury. Oh no, not puppy eyes!

-Come here!

-Ah!

She grabbed and kissed her neck, making Janna twitching this Janna.

-Put… him there.

Like always, he obey. Slowly but precisely, Alan introduce his member on Janna womanhood, and starts the pace.

Janna like it on he was doing. Unlike some popular rumour, she liked more gently, like a breeze. And Alan knew how to do it.

The water form the shower continue to fall on their now hot bodys, as the moans fill the bathroom. Janna hug his neck. They make in contact. Something both of them love it.

Alan kiss her.

-I love you, Janna…

-love you, Alan…

The Fury's storm felt that something was coming. She couldn't wait any long.

-Alan, I… I…

He increased a little the pace and that was it.

-Kyaahhh!

She falled on his chest after he orgasm. Now she was the one breathless.

-That was… amazing.

- I am happy you like it.

- Wait… you didn't…

- Its ok, I had my time.

-But…

He put finger on her mouth.

-No had your "happy time" like I had mine. There's no need for more and it is late

In fact, Janna want more, but he was right: was already late. She laugh about the words "happy time". With his boyfriend, she went out the shower, prepearing themselves for a good night of sleep.


End file.
